


Pain and Power

by Hwasbabie



Series: Nothing mattered until I met you [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Crying, Degrading kink, Dom Park Seonghwa, Hair-pulling, Hongjoong is an asshole of a boss, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Needy Kim Hongjoong, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Seonghwa hates his job, Smut, Spanking, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa, paid for sex, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie
Summary: “Seonghwa if this is uncomfortable-” Seonghwa cut off the smaller male leading him into his spare bedroom. “Butterfly you don’t call me that here. Understand? It’s master to you once you entered here.” The taller leaned down his lips grazing Hongjoong’s ear, whispering “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to put you in your place Mr. Kim. Now take your clothes off-slut.”orPark Seonghwa lived two lives. A boring office worker and a kinky male dominatrix. Work was a pain with an asshole of a boss, but what happens when said asshole is sprawled across his knee being punished by his master?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Nothing mattered until I met you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146914
Comments: 44
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I won't keep you to long, but know this story is all consensual! Also, this story is kinky, but I assume by the tags and description you know! Enjoy!!

Seonghwa knew it was wrong, lusting after the man in charge, but he couldn’t help himself. Everyone knew Mr. Kim Hongjoong was closed off and often mean to his employees putting work before anything else. Hongjoong loved power, he loved being able to fire people and tell them their work was the worst he had seen. Seonghwa wanted to rip that power from his hands. He wanted to see the younger male begging him permission to cum. Seonghwa knew it was wrong to think about the younger male like this, but what else was he meant to do when the man was a straight up brat. Seonghwa loved putting brats in their place. Maybe that’s why Seonghwa had two jobs. One being a boring office job where the ladies were all in their forties and always talked about how handsome some of the men in the office were and how terrible their husbands were in bed.  
The second being a male Dominatrix. Seonghwa was known for putting brats in their places and was known to leave them begging and crying for a release. Seonghwa was also skilled in aftercare, always making sure the brats were well taken care of and always coming back for more. Seonghwa made good money this way. It wasn’t that he needed the money, but he loved getting his sexual pleasures from this without having to establish a relationship. Seonghwa didn’t do relationships, he was just horny and loved power.  
Today was a big day at the office for Seonghwa, he had a very important presentation to do in front of Mr. Kim and was dreading it. The man was harsh to everyone, even the older women. After lunch Seonghwa gathered his materials going to the room where he would be presenting. After setting up and waiting with people coming in and taking their seats finally the man himself came in with his secretary, Mr. Jung at his side scrambling through papers. Half way through the presentation Seonghwa noticed Mr. Kim whispering something to Mr. Jung who frantically nodded and started writing. Once he had finished, many women clapped, continuing until Mr. Kim cut them off.   
“Mr Park, did you even prepare for this presentation or did you just want to waste my time? I’m a busy man Mr. Park you should know that. I cleared time to see this? Next time Mr. Jung will review your presentation before you waste my time again. Now let’s get back to work before we waste any more time.”   
The smaller man got up looking at Seonghwa.   
“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir.”  
How he wanted to grip that white hair and make the younger apologize to him while on his knees. Seonghwa scoffed once the younger had left, the ladies telling him they thought he did well. Seonghwa made his way back to his desk laying his folder down and returning to his work.  
Once the office day was over Seonghwa hurried home. To say the older was pissed was an understatement, but that’s okay. Seonghwa had a new client coming tonight. Seonghwa went by Mars online and people could book appointments with him. Seonghwa had a few regulars and sometimes he would see new faces who would become regulars and some who would never return. Seonghwa wondered if this man would be the same. He reread over the sheet that the male had filled out online. The man went by the name “Butterfly”, he had marked all of the things he was okay with. He was tiny too, only 5’7. Seonghwa loved smaller males that he could throw around and pick up easily. Seonghwa was already excited to meet this man. He took a quick shower slicking back his black hair. He pulled on a white fitted dress shirt and tight black pants showing off his nice long legs. Rolling the sleeves up on his shirt Seonghwa felt sexy and was ready for whoever this butterfly was. There was a ring to his door and the male strolled over.  
Hongjoong didn’t know why he had signed up for a male dominatrix, but he did. The man knew he wasn’t the nicest person ever, but it's because he wants everything done right. But the male wasn’t a top, he didn’t want power. As a corporate head he wanted nothing more than to be helpless under a male, but with his job he just didn’t have that. He didn’t have time for relationships or going out to find a quick fuck. If we are honest a quick fuck wouldn’t work for the small male anyway. He grew his hair out because he wanted it pulled, he wore tight pants to show off his plump ass because he wanted it smacked. Hongjoong wanted someone to completely dominate him. One night late after a particularly messy jerk session Hongjoong found himself browsing through websites of dominatrix men near Seoul. He almost gave up when he came across Mars. The man's description was enough to leave the boy horny. The man was 5’10 with long legs and a toned body. The man was known to be a brat tamer and his reviews were amazing. The man was known to leave you babbling and begging. Exactly what Hongjoong wanted. There were no photos of the male, but he understood he wouldn’t put himself out there like that either, but the reviews said how handsome the male was and how big he was. Hongjoong felt embarrassed filling out the form and submitting his STI results to show he was clean, but he knew it would all be worth it when he finally got some real pleasure. The male felt embarrassed rushing home to shower and fix himself up for mars. He wanted to look pretty. After his shower Hongjoong pulled on a normal outfit knowing he would be out of it almost as soon as he got there. Hongjoong decided to do his makeup, nothing crazy but he wanted to wear mascara so his tears were prominent down his face. The boy grabbed his bag that he had reformed himself and headed to Mars’s house. As he got off the bus and headed in the right direction as he got closer he got more nervous. What was he even doing at 8 pm on a Thursday night? He knew he had work tomorrow but this was the soonest he could get in and he needed it badly. By the time he reached the house he was already blushing walking and knocking on the door contemplating just leaving when he heard the lock being undone. Well, he can’t run now. The door opened to reveal PARK SEONGHWA.  
The older male opened the door to greet butterfly to see Kim Hongjoong. His boss. With mascara and light eyeshadow on and looking up at the older male with big shocked eyes.  
“I must have gotten the wrong address sorry to bother you Mr. Park!”  
Seonghwa grinned knowing he was going to have some fun with this.   
“Not at all butterfly, you’ve got the right place come on in.”   
The younger looked shocked hearing the name, he then took in Seonghwa’s appearance. The taller male was absolutely gorgeous; he had always been, but Hongjoong didn’t play favorites. The taller male looked dominate next to Hongjoong who was wearing black ripped jeans and a sweatshirt on top. He nodded walking in. Seonghwa placed his hand on the small of the younger’s back.  
“Seonghwa if this is uncomfortable-”   
Seonghwa cut off the smaller male leading him into his spare bedroom.   
“Butterfly you don’t call me that here. Understand? It’s master to you once you entered here.”  
The taller leaned down his lips grazing Hongjoong’s ear, whispering   
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to put you in your place Mr. Kim. Now take your clothes off-slut.”   
Hongjoong hated how his cock jumped at the degrading word quickly pulling off his clothes, eyes lowering shyly. Seonghwa grabbed his face pulling up to meet his eyes.   
“Where’s all of that confidence you usually have? Don’t let your eyes drop again.”  
The younger frantically nods as Seonghwa slaps his ass.   
“Use your words whore.”   
Hongjoong bites his lip.   
“Yes master.”   
Seonghwa felt very very pleased. He led the younger to the bed.  
“You’ve been very bad today Slut. You yelled at me earlier. I think you need to be punished until you learn who’s really in charge, what do you think whore?”   
Hongjoong felt his erection growing at the statement.   
“Y-yes master.”   
Seonghwa sat on the edge of the bed patting his lap.  
“Lay across my lap. I want you to count.”   
Hongjoong laid across Seonghwa’s lap as the older bit his lip looking at Hongjoong’s ass. When he least expected it the older spanked him-hard. Hongjoong moaned letting out a breathy   
“1”  
“If this is how you react to one mild hit baby you’re going to be in shambles.”   
Hongjoong bit back a moan at the statement as his punishment continued. The boy loved to be punished and by the time he was at 25 he was leaking precum all over Seonghwa’s pants. He then made the mistake of rutting against Seonghwa’s leg. The older chuckled.   
“Did I say you could hump me like a dog whore? Lay on your stomach and put your arms above your head and spread your legs."  
Hongjoong excitedly moved into position thinking he was going to get Seonghwa’s cock now, but he was mistaken as the older tied his hands over his head and clasped his legs onto the clamps on the bed frame.   
“A whore who can’t even be good during a punishment or answer their master doesn’t get to rub against me. I want you to count again.”  
A blind fold was placed on the younger's eyes and he felt a belt slap hard against the small of his back. Hongjoong moaned out squirming as he felt a hard lash against his ass.   
“I said count whore. You don’t want to test me.”   
Hongjoong let out a quick 1 as the older went back to slapping the thin belt around his body. It stung bad, but Hongjoong was leaking everywhere from how good it felt. Suddenly it stopped and Hongjoong let a whine out as he was left all he could hear was Seonghwa’s footsteps around the room. All of a sudden Hongjoong feels a lubed finger circling his rim as he moaned loudly. Seonghwa slid it in while Hongjoong thrashed against his restraints wanting to grip the sheets. Seonghwa worked his finger in the younger pushing another in.   
“So tight for me baby. Has the whore been cock starved?”   
Hongjoong moaned out.   
“Yes master, please more.”   
Another finger was inserted into Hongjoongs tight hole while Seonghwa scissored him. Hongjoong felt like he could cum right there.   
“Are you going to come on yourself from my fingers inside of you whore.”  
The smaller male nodded and suddenly the fingers were gone and a loud whine escaped Hongjoong’s lips. He felt his hair be tugged to lift his head from the pillow.   
“Did you really think I was going to let a pathetic whore come on my fingers? You have to work for your orgasm.”  
Hongjoong pulled at the ties as Seonghwa pulled his blind fold off and undid his feet. He lifted his tied hands and Seonghwa laughed.   
“I don’t think we’ll take those off quite yet. Can’t have you thinking you can touch yourself.”  
The younger’s eyes were wide as he watched Seonghwa unbutton his shirt to reveal his toned chest and abs. The male pulled his belt off and pulled off his tight pants leaving him in his boxers looking at the younger male.   
“What do you want? Use your words.”  
The younger male leaned forward.   
“I want your cock master please.”   
Seonghwa pleased with the light begging pulled his boxers off, roughly grabbing the males hair and pushing him onto the floor. The boy hit the floor hard and Seonghwa was almost concerned until the smaller boy moaned, opening his mouth for Seonghwa to slide in. The older gripped Hongjoong’s hair tight causing the younger to moan. He had marked hair pulling as one of his favorites and Seonghwa remembered gripping the locks of white hair and tugging him down on his cock. Everything about Hongjoong was tight. The younger knew how to open his throat for the older male to grip his throat pressing Hongjoong all the way down on him holding him there until. Once he pulled back he saw small mascara streaks from the tears in the younger's eyes and a small line of saliva connecting those pretty lips to his cock. He sat on the bed.   
“Are you going to make me do everything whore? Come on.”  
He pulled Hongjoong by his hair and undid the ties on his hands letting the boy place his small hands around his cock while he bobbed his head. The younger knew exactly what to do and Seonghwa was moaning, gripping his hair and pushing his head down every once in a while making the younger gasp for air every time. The younger male was a mess of precum, spit, and tears and it turned Seonghwa on to the max. He pulled the younger off while he looked up at him panting.   
“Do you think you deserve my cum whore? You haven’t earned it yet.”  
Seonghwa stood up picking the younger male up and Hongjoong blushed hard, loving Seonghwa’s arms wrapped around him. The feeling was gone when the older dropped him onto the bed telling him to get on all fours. Seonghwa pulled a condom on and lined up at the younger’s hole.   
“Are you ready Joong?”  
His voice was soft and it surprised Hongjoong as he nodded, but he was roughly reminded of his place when Seonghwa pulled his hair back.   
“Do I have to keep telling you to use your words whore. I asked if you were ready?”  
Hongjoong gasped a little bit.   
“Yes master.”  
Seonghwa still wasn’t happy with that answer.   
“Beg. If you want my cock beg for it.”   
The younger pushed back his hips only to have Seonghwa back up.   
“Please master fuck me please I want to feel your huge cock in me please master, I’ll be good please.”  
Satisfied with the younger Seonghwa pushed into Hongjoong and the younger male moaned loudly.   
“Fuck Joong you’re so fucking tight for me.”  
After letting the younger adjust, Seonghwa was soon pounding into Hongjoong as he moaned. He was becoming a mess, losing himself more and more as Seonghwa hit his prostate, making his eyes roll back as he gripped the bed.   
“ ‘M gunna cum master ah fuck.”   
Seonghwa stopped his movements and Hongjoong let out a whine pushing back on him.   
“Did I say you could cum whore? I don’t think I did. So no. You’re not going to cum.”   
Hongjoong whined more as Seongwha pulled out and sat on the bed pulling the younger into his lap facing him.   
“Ride me show me how much you like my cock in you how much you want to cum.”  
Hongjoong greedily sat on Seonghwa’s cock bouncing up and down moaning loudly and gripping Seonghwa's shoulders letting his head slump. The poor boy was almost gone and Seonghwa knew it as he bounced whining loudly into Seonghwa’s shoulder. Seonghwa took the opportunity to kiss the smaller males neck trailing kisses until he bit his collar bone. The younger male whined loudly bouncing quicker. Seonghwa knew what he was doing and quickly pulled the male off.   
“Just a little bit longer baby.”   
Hongjoong nodded tears streaking his face as he was laid on his back. Seonghwa thrusted into the smaller male until he saw the boy gripping the sheets tight and panting.   
“Please please please master, I'll be a good boy please let me cum master I’ve been so good please please.”   
The boy was so fucked out with tears running down his face, his eyes closed tight, and his mouth open letting out half begs and moans.   
“Cum for me baby.”  
Hongjoong gasped as ropes of cum came shooting out of his cock and onto his and Seonghwa’s stomachs. As the older male pounded into him chasing his high and cumming in the condom. Seonghwa was resting looking at the younger male as he panted.   
“So pretty and fucked out for me baby boy, you did so good.”   
He slowly pulled out throwing the condom away and grabbed a wet washcloth coming back and cleaning the younger male while whispering praise. Once they were clean he pulled the younger into his side kissing his hair.   
“You did so good for me baby, such a good boy. Took your punishment so well baby.”  
Hongjoong held onto the older as he whispered words of praise until the session was finally over he helped the younger dress and watched as Hongjoong looked at him.   
“So will I be seeing you again butterfly?”   
Hongjoong’s face heated up as he looked at the older nodding.   
“Yeah, but fuck don’t mention this at the office okay?”   
Seonghwa looked Hongjoong in the eyes.   
“Joong, I would never spread our personal business like this. I would never tell anyone about this. You know you can trust me with this right? You didn’t sign papers for nothing, I legally can’t tell people about this, but I hope you don’t think I’m an office gospier and want to tell your personal business.”  
Hongjoong stared up at the older male nodding as he lead him to the door and before he can leave Seonghwa pulls him close realizing he hadn’t kissed the male yet. Hongjoong was shocked as the older male gently kissed him holding his waist.   
“I can’t wait to see you again outside of the office Joong.”  
The younger male nodded blushing like crazy as he left.  
The next day Seonghwa was early to work and sat at his desk, he watched as Mr. Kim walked in. The male supported a slight limp and once he entered his office he tried to hold his face as he sat down. Seonghwa smiled knowing he was the cause of that and Hongjoong blushed when he made eye contact with Seonghwa. Things in the office were going to be a lot more interesting from now on.


	2. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look Joong if you want to come home you could have texted m-”  
> The boy is interrupted by the lustful look in Hongjoong’s eyes as he grabbed Seonghwa’s tie pulling their lips together kissing him feverishly.   
> “Can’t wait, want you now master.”   
> Seonghwa smirked pulling Hongjoong’s hair back watching the smaller man squirm.   
> “Tell Mr. Jung to leave and then I want you to strip and get on your knees. Do you understand whore?”   
> “Y-yes master.”   
> Or   
> Seonghwa edged the poor boy all night without a release and Hongjoong was in a bad mood because of it

This little thing had been going on for a few months now and honestly, Hongjoong was the longest customer he had ever had. At this point, on Thursdays, the pair left together once everyone had left and Seonghwa drove the pair to his house. Hongjoong also started staying over Thursday nights cuddled to the older man's chest.   
Seonghwa didn’t know what he was doing. He always said “no” to relationships, but with the younger male curled up at his side with his beautiful body on display, he couldn’t wake up and ask him to leave and, slowly, things started feeling like a relationship. Especially when Seonghwa ended up with a drawer in his spare room full of Hongjoong’s work clothes for the next day. This Friday morning was like most these days-Seonghwa was driving, resting his hand on the younger boy's thigh as he pulled into the parking garage for the building. Seonghwa was glad to not have any clients tonight as he needed to work out what was going on in his head. Every time he saw the small white-haired boy on his knees begging for him his cock jumped with excitement, but that was normal. The sight was sexually pleasing to him, so why did Seonghwa feel a burning feeling in his chest when cooking breakfast and the younger male came out of the spare room hair messy and Seonghwa’s shirt draped on his shoulders? Once parked in his normal spot the two got out, Hongjoong doing a small nod and wave at Seonghwa as he walked the opposite direction to find Mr. Jung’s car where the boy would have coffee waiting for him. The pair had discussed it was better to be seen together as little as possible. The only person who even had a clue was Mr. Jung who had (firstly) seen the pair getting out of Seonghwa’s car together one morning and (secondly)had passed by the pair furiously making out one night in Seonghwa’s car when they thought everyone was gone. Mr. Jung just assumed the pair were either hooking up or maybe just a dating scandal. Either way, Mr. Jung simply watched as Hongjoong walked over to his car, his eyes silently warning Jung not to say a word. The boy was in a bad mood it seemed, worse than usual. What Mr. Jung didn’t know was that Hongjoong had been a brat last night and Seonghwa didn’t let the poor boy cum the whole night. Therefore, he was horny and pissed that Seonghwa really hadn’t let him cum-he had thought it was an empty threat.  
Seonghwa felt proud knowing that the poor boy was desperate for a release, but couldn’t because Seonghwa said no. The boy had been pissing Seonghwa off at work and refused to apologize and didn’t take his punishment well, overall being very naughty. Seonghwa knew he had to show who was in charge and for that reason alone the poor boy had been edged and edged and then told he couldn’t cum.   
Hongjoong walked out of the elevator and into his office. Since no one knew of the real reason the boy was so upset the gossipers in the office started up talking about what could have pissed the smaller man off so much and others said they were glad they didn’t have a meeting today with the small male. Seonghwa said, smirking knowing that he had caused the boy’s bad mood. He was sadly punished when Mr. Jung came over with a sorry look on his face as he handed a list of tasks to Seonghwa that needed to be done by the end of the day. Some weren’t even in his department.   
“Wow, Seonghwa what did you do to piss Mr. Kim off so early?!”  
Naturally, the office gossipers were all over him, he only shrugged already planning how to get back at the smaller male, who had closed his office door today blocking everyone out.   
The poor smaller male was half hard the whole day and annoyed stomping around the office and yelling at poor women who seemed slightly off task. Seonghwa knew he needed to give the poor boy a release, but he refused to unless the boy begged him and apologized for his actions. Seonghwa had clocked out and walked back to his desk gathering his things when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The few women around gave him huge scared eyes as he turned to face the boss.   
“Mr. Park, I would like to see you in my office once you’re done gathering your things for the day.”   
The short male walked back, closing his door and Seonghwa wanted to laugh at the poor male but held it in keeping a blank face.   
“Mr. Park! I’m so sorry you were such a good co-worker. If anything goes wrong now everyone loved you it’s just how Mr. Kim is!”   
Seonghwa nodded, knowing he wasn’t getting fired. The poor male probably just wanted to ask to go home with Seonghwa and get the desperate release he needed. Seonghwa waited for everyone else to leave except Mr. Jung, who had to wait until Hongjoong told him to leave. Seonghwa knocked on the door and heard a yell come in from Hongjoong before he stepped in.   
“Look Joong if you want to come home you could have texted m-”  
The boy is interrupted by the lustful look in Hongjoong’s eyes as he grabbed Seonghwa’s tie pulling their lips together kissing him feverishly.   
“Can’t wait, want you now master.”   
Seonghwa smirked pulling Hongjoong’s hair back watching the smaller man squirm.   
“Tell Mr. Jung to leave and then I want you to strip and get on your knees. Do you understand whore?”   
“Y-yes master.”   
The boy quickly walked to the door and opened it, telling Mr. Jung he can leave now, he just needed to finish some business on the work that he gave Mr. Park. The door closed quickly. The two stood staring at each other as they heard Mr. Jung clock out by the sound of the punch bar and the elevator close. As soon as it was clocked Hongjoong locked the door and pulled his clothes off feverishly dropping to his knees.   
“You’ve been such a bad boy these last two days slut. Where’s my good boy?”   
“I am a good boy master, please I promise I’ll be a good boy for you!”   
Seonghwa pulled his jacket off, setting it on Hongjoong’s chair.   
“I gave you a chance to be a good boy yesterday whore. But I’m feeling nice, prove to me you can be a good boy. You didn’t seem like such a good boy earlier when you decided to give me extra work because you were half hard in your pants.”   
Hongjoong whined on his knees looking at the floor and Seonghwa walked over pulling his head up.   
“‘M sorry master, I won’t do it again I’m sorry just wanted master’s attention.”  
Seonghwa nodded leaning down kissing the smaller male.   
“Make it up to me slut and I’ll think about letting you release.”  
Hongjoong nodded as Seonghwa unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off, throwing it into the pile of clothes and undoing his belt.   
“I want you to lean over your desk whore. Did you really think this would be easy? Seduce me in your office and get what you want? Nope. You have been very bad for the past two days even yelling at the poor women in the office because you were horny. I think you need to learn who’s in charge again and some manners.”  
Hongjoong felt embarrassment climbing up his neck and he laid across his desk with his cock pressed firmly to the cold wood.   
“Yes master, I’ll be better master ‘M sorry master.”  
Seonghwa pulled his tie off tying the small boy's hands a bit too tight, but it felt good to the younger. He then looked at the black belt in his hands slapping it across the younger males ass. Hongjoong moaned out letting his cheek rest against the desk as he felt more slaps to his already abused ass from the previous night. Tonight's punishment wasn’t about pain or pleasure, it was about embarrassment. He could see the deep blush on the boy's neck already.   
“You’re being awfully quiet tonight to be a good boy, don’t you know master loves hearing your whiny moans?”   
“Yes master, I’m sorry.”  
The small boy sits in anticipation as he hears the older male pull his pants off and discards them with the other clothes and slowly pulls his boxers off. The younger watches eyes glued to the male as he places his clothes in the pile. What he doesn't expect next is for Seonghwa to pick him up and carry him over to the door pressing the male against it while holding his hips.   
“I’m not going to make this easy on you slut. You’ve been such a bad boy, but you’ve taken your punishment so well today. The smaller boy lets out moans as Seonghwa grips his hair and then he pulls the door to the office open knowing no one is there. Hongjoong’s heart is in his throat.   
“W-what are you doing Hwa?”  
He feels a hard slap to his ass.   
“Did I say you could use my name whore? What are you shy? Embarrassed? No one is here to hear your whiny moans or see you bouncing on my cock whore, why are you complaining I thought you were going to be a good boy for master.”   
The smaller squirms as he is placed upon Seonghwa’s desk.   
“I’m sorry master, I’ll be good, wanna be a good boy for you.”   
Seonghwa nodded, smirking at the male flipping him over so he is bent over the desk. Seonghwa grabbed his bag and pulled the lube out. Maybe seonghwa was expecting this or a car fuck at least with how he left the younger male. Seonghwa lubed up one finger slowly pushing it in as Hongjoong moaned, gripping the edge of the desk the best he could with his tied hands.   
“You’re always so tight for me whore. What do you think the others would say if they could see you now all tied up and getting fucked by my fingers? Hmm?”  
Hongjoong whined biting his lip.   
“Don’t know, master don’t wanna think about it.”   
Seonghwa knew the male was lying as while he spoke Hongjoong pushed back on his fingers to signal him to keep going. He buried his free hand in Hongjoong’s hair listening to the younger male moan out and shoved another finger in stretching the boy.   
“Everyone in the office seeing what a little whore you are for me, wouldn’t that be interesting? What do you think Mr. Jeong from IT would say to see you sprawled across the desk or Mr. Jung’s boyfriend Mr. Choi hm? What would they say to see you leaking on my desk begging for my cock hm? How would others react to know the reason you were such an asshole today was because I denied your orgasm last night?”   
Hongjoong was flushed bright red full of embarrassment, but he was still moaning and leaking all over the boy's desk as he pushed back on his fingers.   
“Ah master please don’t tease me master. Been so good please master.”  
Seonghwa pulled his fingers out hearing Hongjoong whine loudly, but his whines were quickly replaced with moans as he felt Seonghwa pushing his cock against his ass.   
“Joong, I’m going to let you decide. Do you want me to fuck you on my desk where anyone could come out of that elevator and see your pathetic whimpers for my cock or do you want to ride me while I sit in your chair and you prove to me what a good boy you are and that you know who’s really in charge?”  
The boy was a moaning mess as he whimpered out,“Both master please both.”  
Seonghwa smirked not thinking the male would be up for both with how bad he wanted to cum already. Seonghwa pulled on a condom and slicked his cock pushing it against Hongjoong’s hole.   
“Okay slut. Do you not want it? We can stop here?”  
Seonghwa smirked hearing the younger male gasp.   
“No master please master please fuck me. I want your big cock in me master please I’ve been so good master please fuck me use me master.”  
Seonghwa pushed in harshly knowing the male was well prepared already and was still loose from last night. The smaller male moaned loudly as Seonghwa gripped his hair and thrust hard into him hitting his prostate. Seonghwa loved the sounds of Hongjoong’s moans.   
“How would everyone react to their boss getting his ass pounded by his employee. The mean boss moaning and getting his ass filled like the whore he is.”  
Seonghwa’s hand snaked down pulling Hongjoong up body flushed with his and gripped his throat. The boy gasped for air, moaning louder, resting his head on Seonghwa’s chest as Seonghwa unexpectedly picked up the younger as he was tired of bending. He slowly pulled out as Hongjoong moved his tied fists quickly to try and get the older to push back in.   
“Can the whore not even wait a minute without master’s cock being inside you?”  
The boy shook his head as Seonghwa carried him to his office and sat in his chair undoing the ties on the boys wrists.   
“Now whore I want you to ride me while I sit in your office chair. Isn’t it embarrassing to fuck yourself on my cock while I sit in your chair at your desk? The same chair you yell at people in and answer phone calls and do work. Now sit on my dick whore.”  
Hongjoong flushed red again as he sat in Seonghwa’s lap lifting himself up and sitting firmly on Seonghwa’s cock letting a loud moan out as he started bouncing on his cock.   
“Mr. Kim is such a whore for my cock while I sit in his seat, the boss's seat. Stupid whore couldn’t even wait for us to get home wanted the whole office to know what a whore you are for my cock.”   
The smaller male whimpered breathy moans.   
“Master please fuck I’m such a whore for you master please master I’ll be a good boy from now on please master.”  
The younger was bouncing quickly as Seonghwa gripped his hips tight enough to leave bruises and kissed his neck. Suddenly the older bit down on the side of Hongjoongs neck as the younger moaned loudly.  
“Fuck ah master please please please ‘m good boy please master can’t hold it please please please wanna cum all over my desk show what a whore I am please master.”  
Seonghwa pushed the chair closer to Hongjoong’s desk as he kissed down his back.   
“You’ve been a good slut, cum on your desk like the little slut you are.”   
Hongjoong moaned loudly gripping the desk as he shot ropes of hot cum out onto his desk. He knew Seonghwa craved being in control to cum as he was pulled off his cock and shoved to the floor. Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong’s short thin leg over his shoulder fucking into him as the younger moaned loudly not caring that his body was rubbing hard and fast over the carpeted floor as Seonghwa finally released into the condom gripping the younger males hips.   
“Oh fuck Joong holy shit.”   
Seonghwa panted as he slowly pulled out of the male. He pulled the condom off spilling the contents onto Hongjoong’s desk as the younger male looked confused. Seonghwa grabbed his hair pulling him to the desk.  
“Looks like you made a mess here. Clean it up. With your mouth. I want you to lick it up.”  
The younger male was mortified, yet turned on by Seonghwa’s power over him as he greedily licked their cum off the desk. Once he finished Seonghwa pulled him into a deep kiss holding the male close and kissing down his jaw and neck as the younger male blushed hard.   
“Did so good for me baby boy such a good boy. Do you know how lucky I feel every time I see your pretty face baby? Hm? You make me feel like the luckiest guy out there baby boy”   
Hongjoong was smiling wide giggling as Seonghwa kissed down the side of his neck lightly holding him close.   
“Hwa we should get cleaned up and go, the cleaning staff will be here soon.”  
The older nodded, getting up and coming back with some wet wipes and tissues from his bag helping to clean the younger up and himself. The two dress messily with Hongjoong wearing the older’s coat and carrying his as Seonghwa’s shirt is half-buttoned and he lets out a laugh at him. Hongjoong happily holds his hand thinking no one can see the pair, but little did they know that Mr. Jung is waiting in the parking garage for his boyfriend who works in the same building to finish a project.   
He watches the two, seeing his boss smiling wide, giggling as he pulls Seonghwa by his hand to the elder’s car. Mr. Jung notices the overly large jacket that isn’t Mr. Kim’s on the younger male and the slightly messy hair, and how could he overlook the new hickey on Mr. Kim’s neck? He watches as Seonghwa pulls the younger in, kissing him against the car and Mr. Kim's small hands pushing his chest. The older man then opens Mr. Kim’s door for him. He wonders even more now what the two’s relationship is, though they seem to be dating. Mr. Jung watches as Seonghwa drives out of the parking garage with Hongjoong holding his free hand tight. It was a shock to see the smaller male smile, it was a shock to see him acting like a giggling school girl, but here he was in Park Seonghwa’s car staring at the older male with all the admiration in the world and playing with his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say thank you to the person who suggested an after hours chapter! I hadn't planned to continue this, but with the suggestion I got the good idea for this! Thank you to my amazing editor who caught all of my 2 am mistakes haha! I hope you enjoyed if you did please leave Kudos or a comment letting me know your thoughts or any suggestions maybe I'll add onto this story! Who knows! Thank you for reading!


	3. The Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things were simply too pretty for this world. Hongjoong tied up and blindfolded, sitting on the floor was one of those things, Seonghwa decided. The boy was gagged too. He just sat there, listening to Seonghwa’s footsteps around him. Hongjoong had been plaguing his mind and he needed to take control.

Some things were simply too pretty for this world. Hongjoong tied up and blindfolded, sitting on the floor was one of those things, Seonghwa decided. The boy was gagged too. He just sat there, listening to Seonghwa’s footsteps around him. Hongjoong had been plaguing his mind and he needed to take control. The boy hadn’t even been particularly bad, but when the pair got back to Seonghwa’s house the smaller boy was told to strip and Seonghwa immediately went to tie him up. The boy knew better than to question his master. Seonghwa wasn’t playing games, tying the boy’s calves to his thighs and his arms tight to his sides with red rope. The boy looked so good sitting there ready to let Seonghwa do whatever he wants to him. Seonghwa leaned down, kissing the boy's neck and sucking a deep hickey before whispering in his ear.  
“We’re going to have some fun and try something new tonight baby.”  
The younger could only let muffled sounds escape from the gag. . Seonghwa grabbed a riding crop and quickly hit the boys back. The smaller gasped out leaning forward slightly.   
“No whore, I want you to hold your position, got it?”  
Hongjoong nodded, mumbling a muffled “yes master” around his gag. Holding the position was so hard for Hongjoong with the way he was tied up and his arms tied to his sides made it worse for his balance. The older boy left fast hard hits everywhere, from his ass to his thighs all the way up to his nipples. Anytime Hongjoong would waver, leaning one way or another Seonghwa would hit him on that side.   
“I won’t ask you again whore. Hold your position.” It was a mere growl at this point, but something about it was incredibly arousing.   
Hongjoong struggled a lot and kept wavering. He wanted to be a good boy but it was hard when he couldn’t see where Seonghwa was to brace himself for the hit. Once Seonghwa could tell the boy was exhausted from holding his form he picked the small boy up, laying him flat on his back against the bed. The younger couldn’t do anything, he was completely helpless and it turned him on so much to have absolutely no control. Seonghwa loved how much power he had over the smaller male, loved to see him all tied up and ready for him.   
“Are you okay to continue Joong?”  
The smaller male nodded quickly and Seonghwa was back in domination mode. Hongjoong was excited to be fucked, but Seonghwa had a few other plans. Seonghwa grabbed a magic wand setting it aside. First, he pumped Hongjoong slowly and undid the gag. He loved hearing the boy’s moans.  
“M-master feels so good oh thank you”  
Seonghwa leaned forward, kissing the boy's pretty thighs while pumping him. Hongjoong was so excited for his reward already. Until he heard the sounds of a vibrator. All of a sudden a vibrator was pressed against his cock and he writhed around as best he could tied up and moaned loudly. Seonghwa slowly pumped his own cock while pressing the magic wand against the small boy's cock. He loved the way Hongjoong arched his back and moaned out, trying to move his arms. The younger was panting and his small hands were in little fists.   
“Please ah master please want you please.”  
“Not yet slut. Are you such a whore that you have no patience? I thought I had taught you to be patient.”  
“I’ll be good I’m sorry master! I have patience.”  
Seonghwa turned the vibrator up and watched as the boy threw his head back in pleasure. Seonghwa grabbed a fist full of Hongjoong’s hair with his free hand and pushed his cock in his mouth.   
“Suck whore. Make your master feel good.”  
The small boy was in an awkward position but wanted to please his master so he bobbed his head greedily, blowing Seonghwa as he pushed the magic wand against the smaller boy. Hongjoong felt his orgasm building, but he didn’t want to come yet. He didn’t want to come unless Seonghwa’s cock was inside him.   
“Does the whore already want to come? You’re getting my hand all wet slut.”  
“N-no master, don’t wanna cum yet.”  
“Seems like you want to come whore.”  
“No master don’t want to come until you’re inside of me. Want your big cock to fill me up, I wanna feel so full of you master.”  
Seonghwa looked down at the younger and gently undid his blindfold. The man slicked his cock with lube and stopped looking at Hongjoong.   
“Can I? I know we talked about it baby boy, but do you want to do it with no condom?”  
“Oh god yes please master want to feel you just you no condom.”  
With that Seonghwa pushed in. Oh god. Hongjoong tensed his walls around the older and moaned loudly. It always felt nice, but without a condom it was a whole new experience.   
“Oh fuck baby you feel so good and tight around me.”  
The older male pushed the magic wand against Hongjoong as he thrust into the boy. Hongjoong had never gotten this much pleasure at once and threw his head back, almost babbling.   
“Please please please master oh feels so good oh fuck so big, use me master I’m your whore master oh feels so good please.”  
Seonghwa leaned forward, lifting the younger's leg more and hitting his prostate. Hongjoong was deep in subspace, more than usual with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. The boy couldn’t do anything either because of the ties.   
“You can come baby don’t hold it in anymore.”  
Seonghwa’s deep voice graced Hongjoong’s ears as he came hard, his body was shaking as he moaned out desperately and he pulled hard against his ties. He would most likely have rope burn from it, but really didn’t mind. Seonghwa turned the magic wand off and thrust hard into the overstimulated boy.   
“Where do you want me to come baby?”  
“Please master, fill me up.”  
Seonghwa wasn’t going to argue with the boy as he came hard into the smaller male and slowly pulled out. Seonghwa undid the ties, rubbing the boy's body where the ties had left red marks.   
“Did I hurt you baby boy? I didn’t realize they were this tight, you should have told me.”  
“No it’s okay, it was good.”  
Seonghwa picked the smaller male up and carried him down the hall. Hongjoong wanted to protest and ask where they were going, but he was tired and still in subspace, wanting to be a good boy. They entered a bathroom he had never seen. It was a pretty good size and Seonghwa sat him on the counter gently before starting the shower. The boy had only showered in the small bathroom in the guest room; this was a whole new experience. Seonghwa helped clean the tiny boy, leaving small kisses on his head and whispered soft praise to the boy. Seonghwa was so good at aftercare, you could tell he truly cared about the sub. Seonghwa helped dry off the boy and made him stand in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him as Seonghwa, in all his naked glory, went to get clothes. He helped Hongjoong pull on a pair of the boxers he had left in his spare room drawer, but this time he gave the male one of his shirts to wear. It hung low, hitting his mid-thigh while seonghwa pulled on boxers and gray sweatpants that hung low. His body was amazing-the man was toned and with the water dripping down his chest from his hair Hongjoong was almost drooling.   
“Take a picture, it'll last longer Joong.”  
The smaller boy's cheeks got hot as he cast his eyes downwards. Seonghwa took his hand and led him out of the bathroom and to another unfamiliar room. He opened the door and Hongjoong realized it was his bedroom. The room was so clean, just like the rest of the house. The bed had crisp white sheets and a single grey-blue blanket laying on top. The only thing that seemed out of place was a white polar bear stuffed animal on the bed.   
“W-what are we doing here Hwa?”  
“Do you not want to sleep in my room? We can go back to the guest room.”  
“No! I do want to, just didn’t think you would ever like, um, want to.”  
“Well I do Joong, so come on.”  
The taller boy laid down on his bed and pulled the smaller man on his chest. The boy smiled relaxing into Seonghwa’s soft touch. The boy found himself liking the taller boy more and more. Even when not scheduled sometimes the younger man found himself at Seonghwa’s. He even stopped taking Hongjoong’s money, telling the boy he didn’t need it and that they were close enough it was fine. Hongjoong didn’t know what to feel for the older man. He liked him, but it was too scary to admit he did, so he just kept doing the same thing every week. Seonghwa flipped his lamp off and held the smaller boy near kissing his head. It confused Hongjoong because what if it was all just aftercare, but they were done with aftercare and the boy was still placing soft kisses in Hongjoong’s hair. Seonghwa couldn’t help himself. He went against all of his rules tonight. He was in his own bed with the smaller boy wearing one of his shirts that hung loose and he looked so good. Seonghwa was pressing soft kisses on the boy's hair and thinking how beautiful the boy was and how nice it was to have him in his bed for once.   
Hongjoong woke up looking around seeing the spot next to him empty. He walked out and saw Seonghwa standing over the stove, his grey sweatpants sitting as low as ever and he looked so sexy, even if he had only woken up a bit ago.   
“Morning Hwa.”  
The boy turned smiling.   
“Hey! Morning Joong. Here’s breakfast. Oh also I haven’t been up long don’t worry, but I moved some of your work clothes into my room. I hope that’s okay with you. If not then I can put them back, I just thought-”  
“That’s perfect thank you Hwa you’re so considerate. But you don’t have to keep them in your room. I'm sure you wouldn’t want anyone to see them and question you.”  
“Joong I don’t care if anyone sees them and questions me. I wouldn’t have moved them if I didn’t want to, now sit and eat, we have work.”  
The younger male sat with Seonghwa, facing him while they ate and drank some coffee. Once they finished, usually Seonghwa would go to his room, and Hongjoong headed to the guest room, but today both males walked into Seonghwa’s room. It was so hard for both not to stare at the other as they got dressed. Both boys, noticing the time, left their hair natural and rushed out. Seonghwa placed his hand on Hongjoong’s thigh, as he always did, and it left the younger male feeling as confused as ever about their relationship. He wanted to date the older, but what if this was just what Seonghwa does. It’s his job, maybe all of this is just part of his job. The boys parted ways and Seonghwa went inside, planning to fix his desk. What he didn’t expect was to hear whispers pour through the office when Hongjoong walked in. He turned to see why everyone was whispering and…  
shit.   
They’d forgotten to cover up Hongjoong’s hickey. It was a dark spot against his perfect creamy skin. Seonghwa’s face dropped and eyes widened looking at it. Hongjoong made it to his office and the ladies in his department were gossiping near his desk.   
“Oh my god did you see it!”  
“How could you not! He didn’t even try to cover it!”  
“Do you think he’s gay?”  
“Of course he’s gay, he’s always given off that vibe!”  
“He’s just so mean, who would date him?”  
“Last time he was asked he said he wasn’t seeing anyone!”  
The gossip was too much as the women continued to talk about Hongjoong and his sex life. If only they knew. The group broke up quickly as the small boy’s office door opened. He walked over and Seonghwa knew he was coming for him.   
“Mr. Park, can I speak to you in my office please?”  
“Of course, Mr. Kim.”  
Every eye followed them as Seonghwa followed the shorter male to his office and the door closed.   
“Fuck Seonghwa, why didn’t you tell me you left a hickey on the side of my neck?”  
“I didn’t think about it before we left Joong or I would have helped you cover it, we were in a bit of a rush,”  
“I know I know just gosh I feel embarrassed, everyone’s talking about me now, and about my sex life. They need to mind their own business.”  
“I agree Joong, but at this point there’s not much we can do.”  
The older male rested his arms around Hongjoong’s waist pulling the younger into his chest. Hongjoong melted at the touch, happily resting his head against Seonghwa’s chest.   
“We can’t stay like this Hwa, what if someone comes in and sees.”  
“Well let’s hope they knock first then, because I don’t want to let you go yet.”  
Hongjoongs heart was racing as he rested his head on the older’s chest. He felt the older press a small kiss to his head and his cheeks turned rosy. What was he doing? A man who said didn’t have time for relationships was in the middle of his office, being held by the guy he definitely had a crush on. Hongjoong could feel Seonghwa’s heart beating and it calmed him slightly as the older man held him close. What was so confusing is that this wasn’t part of their thing. This wasn’t sexual, this wasn’t dom/sub. This was Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong this was something romantic. It made Hongjoong’s head hurt to try and figure it out, so he decided not to. The older gently lifted his chin, eyes meeting his. The next second they were kissing. It wasn’t hungry and full of lust. It was soft and gentle almost like Seonghwa was telling him everything was okay, to let go of his fear. Hongjoong rested his small hands on Seonghwa’s chest, the older man’s hand gently holding his jaw. They slowly pulled away.  
“What was that for, Hwa?”  
“Just felt right, you know? I’m sorry if I crossed a boundary-I know we’re at work and not in our setting at all, but it felt right.”  
“No, I liked it. Hwa, I’d like to do that again.”  
The older pressed another kiss on the smaller boy's lips as he smiled.  
“Will you come back to mine tonight Joong? Nothing sexual unless it turns into it, but I want to talk.”  
“Oh yeah of course Hwa.”  
A light knock on the door tore the pair apart and Hongjoong leaned against his desk trying to push his blush down.   
“You can go back to work, Mr. Park.”  
Seonghwa nodded, opening the door to see the head of marketing.  
“Morning Mr. Song.”  
“Morning Mr. Park.”  
Seonghwa left and Mr. Song entered, closing the door. Seonghwa gulped, already nervous for tonight. He needed to tell Hongjoong how he felt, before anything else happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long I have been very ia! I'm so sorry!! I had to move back home from my dorm as it closed for the semester and I had some big exams. I have finals in two weeks, so I'm going to try to write some more before finals. Also as I'm home I have less time to write because I'm with family. I hope you understand!!   
> Thank you to my amazing editor as always and please do leave comments and kudos to tell me how you feel it can help me create ideas and have motivation to write!


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Hongjoong, you plague my mind. Everyday I can’t stop thinking about you. At first I thought it was just sexual thoughts and it seemed normal to think about you in that manner given our relationship, but it keeps getting worse. It started with thinking about your soft skin pressed to mine, then to how nice it felt to kiss your head. How soft your hands are in mine, then to how perfect you fit with your head on my chest while you sleep. My heart won’t stop speeding up when I think about you.

Seonghwa was reserved, sitting quietly next to Hongjoong as he drove. It was making the smaller man nervous. The older boy had always smiled brightly, singing along with whatever song was playing with his hand resting on Hongjoong’s thigh, but today the car was silent except for the low hum of the radio, and Seonghwa had both hands gripping the steering wheel. Once they got to Seonghwa’s house the smaller boy started getting even more nervous, wondering if he had done anything wrong for Seonghwa to cut off whatever they had. The worst part was, a few months ago Hongjoong wouldn’t have cared, but now he truly liked the boy and couldn’t imagine not being with him (even if they weren’t together). Seonghwa placed his stuff down on a table by the door and started walking towards the living room. Hongjoong’s feet felt like lead and he stopped speaking up first.  
“Seonghwa I-”  
“Stop. Don’t say anything please. If I don’t say this now I never will. Kim Hongjoong, you plague my mind. Everyday I can’t stop thinking about you. At first I thought it was just sexual thoughts and it seemed normal to think about you in that manner given our relationship, but it keeps getting worse. It started with thinking about your soft skin pressed to mine, then to how nice it felt to kiss your head. How soft your hands are in mine, then to how perfect you fit with your head on my chest while you sleep. My heart won’t stop speeding up when I think about you. I even started doing things I would never do, like letting you keep clothes here, then putting them in my room, to buying your favorite yogurt because I remember how happy it made you when you found some in my fridge the first time we were running late. I’ve broken every single one of my rules for you Hongjoong. I’ve broke my set rules because I can’t help myself around you. No one has ever slept in my bed but me until now and it felt so right. I can’t get your laugh to stop playing in my head and I can’t stop thinking about how nice it feels to just be next to you in-every way, not just sexual. I want to lay next to you at night, stand next to you in the hall, sit next to you in meetings, god Hongjoong I just want to be near you. Seeing you in my shirt made my heart do flips that it hasn’t done in-in so long. Fuck, maybe I sound crazy now and maybe you never want to see me again or break this off, but I can’t keep doing this if you don’t know how I feel. I want you Hongjoong. I want you to be mine. Not just my sub, Joong I want to take you on dinner dates, I want to cuddle on the couch with you, I want to spend every weekend with you, I want to know you won’t just see someone else, I want you to be fully mine. Please Joong be mine. I don’t want to lose you. I love you so much Joong. You’ve opened my heart, after I said never again. Please I’ll get on my knees and beg if I have to Joong don’t leave me.”  
The small boy was in awe, standing idly in the hall, just staring at the taller man. Seonghwa liked him.  
Seonghwa liked him. Holy shit Seonghwa liked him. He wanted to date him. Seonghwa wanted to date Hongjoong. The older male watched the younger stare at him as his nerves grew worse at the silence. Tears slipped down his face as he buried his face in his hands.  
“Fuck I fucked it all up didn’t I? I shouldn’t have said anything and you hate me now. God dammit, I’m sorry Joong so fucking sorry I know I said everything was seperate sex and love, but I can’t help myself Joong. You’re addicting in every way. Fuck I should have had a back up job ready or something, you probably never want to see me again right? Okay. I’ll fuck call you an uber or something I know it’s terrible but I can’t let you take the bus. I-”  
The older male was rushing to the table by the door where he left his phone when a tiny hand grabbed his arm.  
“You never stop talking, do you Seonghwa?” He laughed wetly.  
“You always go off and assume everything. Seonghwa, I like you so much it scares me. I always told myself I didn’t date because I didn’t have time, but I think it was because I was scared of being hurt, but everything feels different with you. I’m not scared when I’m with you. I let my walls down when I’m with you, hwa. You make me feel safe, in a way I’ve never felt with any other person. I want to go on those dates, fall asleep in your arms, spend sleepy sunday mornings with you. I want it all, Hwa.”  
The younger reached up, wiping the tears from the taller man’s eyes and gently pulled him down. Both of their hearts were racing as they connected their lips in a soft kiss that was full of nothing but love. Not as much heat, but just as much passion as always. As their lips parted the smaller boy spoke up again.  
“I was so scared you were going to leave me Seonghwa, I knew relationships weren’t your thing, but my heart kept falling for every little thing you did. When you put my clothes in your room or when you waited late at work to drive me home or when you bought us dinner that one night and made sure to get me anything I wanted. You’re the cleanest person I know and I felt so bad for making a mess the one night I got drunk when I woke up to you cleaning, but it’s a part of you and I love it. Gosh, Seonghwa everything about you is my favorite thing ever. If you’ll let me, I want to accept your offer. I want to be your boyfriend.”  
Seonghwa pushed his lips against the smaller boys once again as he picked the small boy up lightly. Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck and his legs around Seonghwa’s waist as he kissed the older boy. Seonghwa only pulled away once, to climb the stairs and push open his bedroom door. The pair’s kisses weren’t full of lust and hunger, but full of love this time. They had both been waiting to do this for so long. Seonghwa placed the small boy on his bed as he pushed the small polar bear onto the floor and climbed on top of the boy, once again connecting their lips. Hongjoong was shocked to be in his room- they had only ever had sex in the guest room, but he didn’t want to question Seonghwa. The kiss was full of passion and the release of unspoken emotions. Seonghwa kissed down the boys jawline and placed light kisses on his neck until he started to kiss harder and leave hickeys littering the boys neck to join the previous one.  
“ah Seonghwa!”  
The older boy bit Hongjoong’s neck lightly as the boy gasped. Hongjoong pulled at the older’s shirt until Seonghwa pulled back to gently yank it off. The pair had never done this before. Seonghwa helped the smaller boy pull his shirt off as he smiled, placing soft kisses down the boy’s pale chest and thin stomach until he reached his hips. Hongjoong was glad he’d chosen to wear less fitted pants as Seonghwa undid them and pulled them off along with his boxers. A blush littered the small boy's face as Seonghwa kissed his pretty thighs and gently stroked him.  
“Oh Hwa feels-good.”  
“You like it baby?”  
“Yes Hwa mhm.”  
The older man pulled back leaving Hongjoong whimpering as he undid his own pants and pulled them off. The smaller boy sat up and pushed himself to the floor looking at Seonghwa who only smiled and sat on the bed. Hongjoong palmed Seonghwa through his boxers, keeping eye contact with him. The smaller boy leaned down trailing kisses down the front of his boxers softly and Seonghwa laced his fingers in his hair.  
“Don’t tease me Joong.”  
Hongjoong loved the effect he had on Seonghwa and pulled his boxers down. Seonghwa’s grip tightened in Hongjoong’s hair as he licked the tip slowly, eventually he took him fully in his mouth and slowly started to bob his head. Seonghwa, being the dominant person he is, pushed the smaller boy’s head down causing the boy to gag lightly.  
“Fuck sorry Joong just feels so good.”  
The boy hummed as he bobbed his head and slowly pulled off when Seonghwa pulled his hair back.  
“Get on the bed Joong I can’t wait much longer.”  
The smaller boy quickly pulled himself on the bed getting on all fours until he felt a slight push to his side.  
“I want to look at you baby, want to see the pretty face of the boy who’s mine.”  
The smaller boy switched to laying on his back while he watched Seonghwa push a lubed finger slowly into him. The smaller boy moaned as the older male pumped him while he scissored him. Hongjoong’s pretty moans filled the air as he gripped the sheets. Once he was stretched enough Seonghwa rolled a condom on and lubed himself lining up at Hongjoong’s entrance.  
“Are you ready baby?”  
“Yes Hwa.”  
The older pushed in slowly leaning down to place kisses on the smaller man’s neck. Seonghwa wanted it to be slow and romantic, but lust was filling both of the boys.  
“Faster Hwa. Please harder.”  
The older male picked up speed slamming into the smaller male leaving the boy moaning loudly. The boy’s thin legs eventually were draped around Seonghwa’s shoulders as he slammed into Hongjoong. Both boys were a moaning mess and Hongjoong was sure he would have bruises on his thighs from how tight Seonghwa was gripping him. The older man kept hitting Hongjoong’s prostate over and over causing the smaller boy to whimper out pleas. Seonghwa reached down, jerking the small boy quickly.  
“Hwa please. Fuck. I’m going to cum Hwa! Fuck.”  
The younger spilled cum on his stomach as the older kept thrusting into the boy. Hongjoong was feeling overstimulated as the older male kept thrusting hard into him.  
“Hwa fuck ah.”  
“Just a bit more baby yeah?”  
“O-okay oh god mhm.”  
The small boy’s legs were now pressed to his chest as the older male slammed into his already abused hole. Seonghwa’s grip on the boy’s thighs got tighter as he slammed into him eventually coming.  
“Oh fuck Joong you feel so fucking good for me.”  
Seonghwa pulled out slowly pulling off the condom and tossing it. He grabbed a tissue cleaning the pair up before pulling the small boy to his chest. Hongjoong smiled as he felt kisses being pressed against his temple and hair. Seonghwa’s arms felt so safe and comfortable. The pair held hands tightly as Seonghwa rested his head on Hongjoong’s.  
“You look so beautiful Joong covered in hickeys.”  
“Shh you’re way more handsome. Also I have so many to cover now I may wear a turtleneck.”  
“Sorry baby, I just want everyone to know that you’re mine. Mr. Kim Hongjoong the scary boss is my baby.”  
“You’re so cute when you’re possessive Hwa.”  
“Mhm, now get some rest baby.”  
Sleep was filling Hongjoong’s eyes as he felt the older male pull a blanket over the pair. Hongjoong woke up and he noticed a pair of his boxers, a grey hoodie, and a pair of grey sweatpants sat at the end of the bed for him. Seonghwa was so considerate. He pulled his outfit on and left the room walking down stairs. The house felt very empty this morning, but Hongjoong wasn’t concerned until he reached the kitchen and saw it empty. After a walk around the house he noticed a note on the table. Relief rushed through his body and he sighed as he reached for the note. Seonghwa was probably just going to get some groceries or something. He picked up the note and his face fell.  
“Gone for some air. See you at work on Monday.”  
What was going on? Did Seonghwa want him to leave? Did he regret last night? Did his feelings change? Hongjoong called the boy only for it to go straight to voicemail. What had happened?  
Seonghwa sat in his car gripping the steering wheel, staring at nothing in particular. Was everything a lie? What did he have to gain from lying to Seonghwa? Why did he do it? Maybe it was a misunderstanding, but... how can it be? Seonghwa had woken up to a phone ringing in the living room. He rushed out and saw it was Hongjoong’s, scared it may be an emergency he answered, to be met with:  
“Hey Hong, I stopped by your apartment where are you? Don’t tell me you’re with that loser still.”  
The deep voice burst out laughing as Seonghwa was frozen. Loser. Hongjoong must have told his friends he would be with Seonghwa and Seonghwa was that loser. Seonghwa hung up the phone and walked back to his room looking at the small boy sleeping peacefully. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck feeling like he was suffocating. This didn’t stop him from laying out something for the small boy. He couldn’t help but care about him. He scribbled a messy note and left. The sun shining in his window brought Seonghwa out of his thoughts. This can’t be a misunderstanding. He was the loser. Hongjoong had described him as a loser to his friends and he didn’t actually like Seonghwa. Why had he lied? Why had he let the boy hope? Tears fell from both the boys eyes trying to figure out what they did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi long time no update sorry for that! This is the second to last chapter, so I hope you like it and don't worry I have already written the last chapter I just need to edit it and then it'll go up no long waits again. Thank you for the continued support. I was at home for break and couldn't write very well and the holiday's and all. No really good reason for being gone, but I hope that you all can enjoy this chapter and get ready for the last one!


	5. Thursdays always make me think of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Was it about me?”  
> “It’s wrong…”  
> “Fuck Joong was it about me?!”

Monday morning came and Hongjoong walked into the already crowded office with a black turtleneck hugging his body. He looked and saw Seonghwa sitting at his desk typing away at his computer. Hongjoong had called the other multiple times with no answer and all of his messages left on delivered. As much as he wanted to approach the other they were at work, and he was the boss. He couldn’t just run over and beg Seonghwa for an explanation. He couldn’t ask if it was all a lie. He couldn’t do anything. Seonghwa looked over, and saw the tight turtleneck on the boy and thought about last Friday. His chest ached seeing Hongjoong, but he couldn’t just quit because he had been fooled. He had to be professional. The boy did however start looking for another job figuring Hongjoong probably didn’t want to see him. Seonghwa also filled his week up fully after work. Maybe it was a coping method or maybe he was running from his problems, but he didn’t care. Every night he was booked, even on Thursday, which he usually left open for Hongjoong. Seonghwa even had decided to close down business and focus on his relationship and being only Hongjoong’s dominate. It’s not like he needed the money, but not anymore. Hongjoong had left his office at the end of the day to ask Seonghwa to come in only to see his desk empty. He looked at the woman’s desk next to his.  
“Where did Mr. Park go?”  
“Oh Mr. Kim, he said he was busy and left quickly today.”  
“I see. Thank you.”  
Hongjoong went back to his office collecting his stuff and going down. That’s how it has been all week. Every time the smaller boy tried to talk to Seonghwa the older male was gone or actively avoided him. It felt ridiculous as his boss to have an employee avoiding him, but as his boyfriend it was concerning. Was Seonghwa even his boyfriend or was that all a mistake. The smaller boy was still hopeful that Seonghwa wanted to date him, but maybe was unsure. Either way tonight was Thursday and the boy had a session with Seonghwa, so maybe they could talk.  
It felt like the first session all over again. Hongjoong’s heart was pounding, and he was nervous. He wore a black turtleneck tucked into dark pants and boots. He knocked on Seonghwa’s door and immediately started playing with his one painted nail. The door swung open and Seonghwa looked a bit disheveled with his shirt half done, untucked from his pants, and fluffy hair. He looked so beautiful.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“W-what do you mean Hwa? It’s Thursday.”  
“So?”  
“I-i thought we um every Thursday... I-”  
“You didn’t schedule an appointment. How was I supposed to know you wanted a session?”  
“Seonghwa I haven’t scheduled one for the past few months, but we still had them...Please Seonghwa just talk to me. What’s going on?”  
Hongjoong saw the man roll his eyes.  
“Sorry Hongjoong, I’m too busy for your games and refuse to play them any longer.”  
“My games? What are you talking about?”  
“Look Hongjoong if you didn’t want this you should have just told me. I don’t think we should see each other anymore. I thought you would get the memo and be relieved.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about Seonghwa? I did, no, I do want this! What did I do to show I didn’t want this!”  
“Don’t play fucking dumb Hongjoong it’s easier for the both of us. Bye Joong.”  
Before the door could even close the small male pushed himself in.  
“I’m not leaving until we talk about this! Until you tell me what the hell you’re talking about!”  
“I’m fucking busy Joong. Please leave it’s so much easier for us both if you just leave and stop this acting! The liar role doesn’t quite suit you.”  
“I don’t care! What could you be so busy with? Fuck you Seonghwa I’m not lying I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!”  
Before Seonghwa can even start to speak a small boy emerges from the stairs.  
“Um sorry to interrupt, but I think I’m going to go Mars.”  
“Fuck. Wait don’t go”  
“I think you should work this out with your b-boyfriend?...I don’t want to be in the way.”  
“I’ll refund you for tonight don’t worry.”  
“Oh thank you I hope it all works out, have a good night Mars.”  
The small boy closed the front door and Hongjoong laughed.  
“What?”  
“Really? Fucking really Seonghwa? You just go and get someone else to fuck on our night!”  
“Joong it’s my job! Now since I’m not busy anymore. Fine we can talk.”  
“You need to tell me what the hell is going on and why you’re treating me like this.”  
“Are you joking with me Joong? Are you going to act like you’re in the right. Hmm let’s see wasn’t it lovely confessing that I was madly in love with you and you returned my feelings maybe to lovely. Life felt amazing for a moment. Then I was rudely woken up. Your phone was ringing, so I picked it up in case it was important and was met with a lovely question. Where are you Joong? Are you still with that loser? Hmmm who could the loser you were with be, but me. If you’re going to call me a loser to your friends at least mute your phone so that I wouldn’t accidentally find out.”  
Hongjoong was shaking, and he knew exactly what had happened now.  
“Seonghwa it’s not what you think!”  
“Really? I don’t know how any of that could be wrong! Please enlighten me Joong!”  
“Seonghwa please listen to me. It’s wrong you are mistaken!”  
“Was it about me?”  
“It’s wrong…”  
“Fuck Joong was it about me?!”  
“...yes...But it’s not what you think!!”  
“Then that’s all I need to know. I think you should leave Hongjoong.”  
The small boy looked up at Seonghwa nodding, but then stopped.  
“Wait just listen to me. You remember how we were going to meet up a few weeks ago and you cancelled? I hung out with my friends instead, and they thought you were ghosting me. I kept defending you, but they just find it funny to see me get heated. I never called you a loser Seonghwa. I’m so sorry you heard that. They just are protective of me and thought you were just playing with me since we hadn’t established a relationship yet. You don’t have to believe me, but that’s the truth.”  
The small boy wiped his eyes walking to the door. Seonghwa felt like his feet were frozen to the ground. What should he believe?  
“Wait! Prove it to me.”  
“W-what?”  
“Prove it to me. I want to believe you Joong, but you know how hard it is for me. Please. I’m sorry for asking but, please prove it.”  
“Okay.”  
Hongjoong sat on the couch and pulled his phone out while Seonghwa sat next to him staring at the ground. The boy scrolled through his messages stopping and handing his phone to the older. The screen displayed a group called Hongjoong love fest. Interesting name. The messages read  
JH: Hyung are you with that loser again? HJ: Jongho how many times do I have to tell you he’s not a loser! YH: Hyung he ghosted you he’s a loser! HJ: He didn’t ghost me he was busy one time Yu! Once you guys meet him you’ll see he’s really wonderful and sweet! He had his reasons. JH: If you say so hyung. I won’t forgive him so easily! Why haven’t we met him yet? You won’t even tell us his name! W: Is it that guy from the office? HJ: NO! Leave it be! I’ll introduce you soon okay! Don’t go trying to figure it out! S: I think it is office boy but my lips are sealed hyung! HJ: I promise I’ll introduce you all soon once we figure out things. YH: You should tell him you like him Joong, you two have been seeing each other for a long time now. He’s a loser for not asking you out yet. JH: I agree. Joong you should look for someone else who wants everyone to know you’re their boyfriend. HJ: Look it’s more complicated than you guys know, but I’ll tell him soon okay?  
“I-i’m sorry Joong. I should have talked to you first.”  
“Yes, you should have. Please trust me Hwa.”  
“I’m so sorry baby. I was just hurt, confused, and scared. When I told you I loved you I felt so vulnerable and after hearing that I felt like it was all just a game to you. I thought you didn't actually love me.”  
Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong into his lap holding him tight. Hongjoong felt a small kiss being pressed against the side of his head. The boy couldn't help but smile. Seonghwa was the most interesting beautiful man he had ever met and he didn't want to let him go over a misunderstanding. Hongjoong looked up and plased his hands on the older's cheeks leaning in and kissing him. Every kiss felt like electricity between them. They both missed this more than they were willing to admit. Just one kiss from Seonghwa calmed Hongjoong down and made the world feel at ease even if it felt crazy.  
“Don’t leave me Joong. I know I’m an idiot who jumps to conclusions, but I can’t lose you. This week has been hell for me Joong. Every time I looked at you I couldn’t stop thinking about everything. I missed you so badly, but I didn’t think you wanted to see me.”  
The smaller boy rested his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder running his fingers across his exposed collarbone.  
“I missed you so bad Hwa. I’m sorry my friends are idiots and you had to hear that. I understand why you did what you did. Just, please Hwa trust me enough to talk to me. I know we’re both new to this thing, but let’s trust each other better. I won’t leave you Hwa, I like you too much to leave you.”  
“Thank you Joong, I’m so sorry baby. I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”  
Hongjoong just nodded as Seonghwa placed his hand under his chin lifting his face. The pair leaned in connecting their lips together and everything felt right again. Hongjoong felt at home in the boy’s lap as he traced small patterns on the older’s chest.  
“Joong I know I’ve asked once, but things got so messy. Will you be my boyfriend?”  
The younger smiled and giggled holding Seonghwa’s open hand.  
“Yes Hwa.”  
The pair shared a short kiss. Seonghwa rested his hands on Hongjoong’s hips softly pressing kisses on his face and jaw. Everything felt perfect. Seonghwa gripped the smaller boy's waist picking him up and carrying him to his bedroom and smiling hard while laying the boy down on his bed. Usually Seonghwa would yell if someone even tried to sit on his bed in outside clothes, but today was different. He had his Joong back and that's what matters. Hongjoong whined lightly as Seonghwa laid and pulled Hongjoong right on top of him holding him tight.  
"I'm never going to let you go now."  
"Good."  
How did this even happen? What started as Hongjoong signing up to meet a random stranger for dominate sex turned into the best decision of his life. He was now with someone who made him feel loved, safe, wanted, and appreciated. Seonghwa was everything he ever wanted in every sense. The male was tall, handsome, caring, clean, and madly in love with him. Hongjoong was everything Seonghwa wanted too though he could sometimes be a handful. The boy was perfect for Seonghwa, Yes, even when he had to deep clean the house because the boy had brought his friends over after a night out and made an absolute mess. The pair was everything to each other. Seonghwa and Hongjoong couldn’t keep their relationship a secret, but even though Seonghwa was known to be dating the boss, Hongjoong never gave him advantages over others. Seonghwa didn't mind as long as the pair went home together and Seonghwa could be repaid in kisses and cuddles from the small boy. Life felt like a dream with Hongjoong curled into his side as the pair fell asleep every night. And yes if you haven’t guessed Hongjoong moved in with Seonghwa and Seonghwa now only has one job if you don’t count taking care of his messy overworking fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh okay! So, it's over ah! I just wanted to say this is the first story I have ever finished and it's a bit hard to let go of it! This ending was so hard to write because I just wanted their story to keep going,,,, that being said, maybe in the future I will write/ release some like one shots from this/ following these or other characters in this novel, do you guys wanna hear about Mr. Jung secretly knowing all of it and how him and Hongjoong are actually friends outside of work...I don't know maybe you guys don't either way let me know in the comments! If you are up for it do check out my other works and follow me on twitter @ WhoreEdition to stay updated with my writing and to vote in polls about my works! Thank you so much for all of the love!!!


	6. UPDATE

Hello, for everyone who enjoyed this story a lot and wanted some one shots, I have uploaded! If you click on the next story in the series I have posted the first one shot from pain and power. The story is called Butterfly after Hongjoong's name. So, If you wanted one shots this is just a small small chapter to tell you to read the next story! Also, If you have something you really want me to write from this story with these set of characters, be the main pair or any side pair, comment it on the first chapter of the new story and I will try to write it. I can't promise I will write every suggestion, but one's that spark good ideas I will write for sure! Thank you all for sticking with me and waiting for these one shots! Also thank you for 5K HOLY SHIT ??? I never pictured getting so many hits like ever. Thank you so much for loving my story and I really hope you like the one shots. 

Well, I'll see you in the new story! Remember to drop suggestions if you have something you want to see on the first chapter of the Butterfly!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have never really posted nsfw content here, but I liked this piece enough to post it! Thank you to my amazing editor for helping me make this even better for everyone! I hope Seongjoongist like it! If you like it please do leave me some kudzos and maybe a comment to tell me to write more content like this!  
> Thank you all! Don't forget to follow me on twitter if you want to stay updated its @WhoreEdition


End file.
